Hero
by PrudencePiperHalliwell
Summary: [one shot] Hermione tells Ron what he means to her.


Disclaimer: None of the following characters belong to me but to JK Rowling. The song is called Hero by Mariah Carey, it is not my property.

Hermione Jane Granger's eyes narrowed as she watched one of her two best friends have a mental breakdown right in front of her. Ron was currently leaning against the wall, his head in his hands as he scolded himself for not being as strong as Harry or as smart as herself. Ron asked himself more than her, "What am I doing here really? Harry's the leader and you're the backbone, what am I? You two are the real heroes, not me."

**There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart**

Hermione moved a bit closer to the boy she had loved for so many years of her life. She lightly touched his arm, "Ron, stop it, you don't know what you're talking about. Please just stop it, I can't stand hearing you talk so negatively about yourself."

**You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are**

Ron sighed, "Hermione, you can't tell me to stop because you don't understand. You don't have to live up to anyone's expectations and you certainly would never fail to reach anyone's highest expectations. You're perfect in every way."

**There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul**

Hermione smiled sadly, "Ronald Bilius Weasley. Do you have any idea how wrong you are?" He looked up at her with wide eyes as tears began to spill down her cheeks, staining her flawless skin.

**And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away**

She took a moment to gather her thoughts and began to explain, finally getting everything she had wanted to say for so long off of her chest. "Ron, you'll never know how much you mean to me as well as the whole wizarding world."

And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on

"I've wanted to give up so many times, to just throw in the towel and run away and hide forever." Ron looked up at her with widened eyes and questioned, "Why didn't you? Harry and I aren't holding you here, Hermione. If you want to go, just go. You're safety is more important to me than anything else."

**And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive**

Hermione rolled her eyes as more tears spilled over her cheeks, "And tell me, Ron. After I left who would remain here to make sure you're safe and okay? Who would send weekly reports to your mother and father that you're doing well? Who would be here looking out for you?"

Ron narrowed his eyes, "Hermione, I can take care of myself, thank you very much," his anger getting the best of him.

So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong

She instantly apologized, "I'm sorry if it sounded like I was saying you're weak but the truth is you're not, Ron. I can't leave because of you. I'd miss you too much and I don't know how I'd deal without seeing you everyday and knowing that you're safe."

And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you

Millions of thoughts and emotions raced through Ron and he questioned, just to make sure, "What are you saying, 'Mione?"

It's a long road  
When you face the world alone

Hermione didn't respond directly to him but hinted as she explained some more, "You're the light at the end of my tunnel, Ron. You're the reason that I've been able to pull through this far already and you will be the reason as to why we make it in the end. I will not give up as long as you believe in me."

No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold

Ron gave her a goofy smile and tried to lighten the mood, "How did we go from talking about me to you?"

You can find love  
If you search within yourself

Her cheeks flushed as her anger got the best of her and she threw up her hands in exasperation, "Ron! I'm trying to tell you something and there you go, again, totally ruining the mood and stopping me from telling you."

And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear

Ron took a step closer to her as hope filled his eyes, "Tell me what, Hermione?"

Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow

She gently rested her hand on his chest and looked up at him for he had a couple of inches on her, "I've been wanting to tell you for so long that the only reason that I wake up every morning is because I know I'll be seeing you. I know that I'll be close to you and I know that you'll protect me and keep me safe."

But don't let anyone  
Tear them away

Ron nodded and reassured her so that she would have no doubts, "Yes, Hermione. As long as you allow me to be here, beside you, I will never let any harm come to you. I promise you that. I will protect and care for you until I take my very last breath, I promise you that, 'Mione."

Just hold on  
There will be tomorrow

She smiled gratefully and mumbled her thanks before taking a moment to gather her thoughts and looked up at him for the courage to go on. In turn, he grasped her hands and nodded, smiling lightly and she smiled back up at him, knowing she had to tell him now.

And in time**  
**

"You see, Ron, you're my best friend. No, you're more than my best friend, you're the love of my life. Yes, I said it! I love you, Ronald Weasley."

Before she could continue rambling he lowered his head to hers and sealed their fate with a kiss before mumbling, "I love you too."

**You'll find the way**


End file.
